


Statutory

by tjmystic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjmystic/pseuds/tjmystic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a conversation with Emma about American laws, Belle goes to ask Mr. Gold if their relationship is illegal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Statutory

Statutory  
iambicdearie prompted: “Do you understand the rules? Good. Let’s begin…”; anonymous prompted: somebody catches Belle giving Mr. Gold a blowjob behind a glass counter in his store

Rating: NC-17

Summary: between 2x10 - 2x11; after a conversation with Emma at the regarding American laws, Belle asks Mr. Gold if their relationship is illegal

Author’s Note: Just a quick note before I let you get started reading. This fic assumes that Belle was only 16 when Rumple took her to live with him, and that she only spent 2 years imprisoned before the curse hit. I know we haven’t actually been told what Belle’s age is on the show, but I think it’s safe to assume that she was older than 16 in Skin Deep; thus, this fic is a bit AU. Also, I changed the anon prompt so that Belle and Rumple don’t actually get caught in this scene. Sorry, lovely. However, I DO have a fic planned that DOES involve them getting caught, albeit in a very unusual way. I hope that suffices.

Alright, enough of my babbling - hope you enjoy! :D

 

 _Ding_!

Gold groaned at the sound of his shop door opening. Really, at some point he was just going to have to give it up as a lost cause and ward the entire perimeter of the building; that seemed like the only way to convince people that, when the sign outside read CLOSED, he honestly meant that he was closed. 

“Dearie,” he started with a low sigh, “I hope you enjoy frogs, because if what you have to say doesn’t directly concern me, you’re going to spend the rest of your life as –”

Gold lifted his head from his glass trinkets, ready to deliver the final blow, and subsequently choked on his words. Contrary to his expectations, it wasn’t the Charmings, nor was it Regina, or the wolf girl, or any of the dwarves – it was his Belle.

“H-hello,” he stammered. It was very difficult not to just cringe at himself – not only had he accidentally threatened to turn his True Love into a frog, but he was yet again reduced to a one-word response by the mere sight of her. At least that was two syllables this time, he thought derisively. Nearly three months of having her back in his life and he still couldn’t talk properly around her. 

Desperate to salvage the conversation, he trudged forward and took her hand in his. “You look beautiful, Belle.”

He waited for her to swat at him, to blush in thanks for his compliment and give him a much less honest one in turn, but she did neither. She stood hesitantly before him, eyes, filled with nervous worry, flitting back and forth between him and the empty street outside, and gripped him tight enough that he thought she might be afraid he was going to vanish on the spot.

“Rumple,” she started softly. She opened her mouth to continue, but nothing came out. It took every ounce of his willpower not to give into the familiar sensation of foreboding in his stomach.

He ran his thumb over her hand. “What’s wrong?” he asked carefully.

Belle gnawed on her bottom lip, and it was worry alone that kept him from slipping it into his own mouth. “Rumple,” she tried again, and this time he tickled her palm to help her go on, “is it illegal for us to… to be together?”

Mr. Gold’s eyebrows furrowed. “Not that I’m aware of. Granted, there are a lot of people in this town who still don’t understand what you’re doing with me, myself included,” he muttered, “but it’s hardly illegal. What brought this up, love?”

She glanced anxiously out to the street again. It wouldn’t take a genius – or him, in this case – to realize that she was worried about being seen. “Well, I… I was talking to Emma. We ended up at Granny’s at the same time, and I started talking to her because our first meeting last week wasn’t that great. She apologized for accusing you, by the way.”

Gold almost smiled. “That’s new,” he snorted. “I can count on one hand the number of times Miss Swan has apologized to me. I believe you must have some magic of your own.”

Again, Belle didn’t so much as smirk at him. The turning in his stomach quickened. 

“We started talking about books,” she continued seamlessly. “Law books, actually – she isn’t much of a reader, but she was nice enough to explain a few things to me when I told her I hadn’t really gotten around to reading about this world’s laws. And, well, she… she mentioned something.” Belle took a deep breath, and stared apologetically into his eyes. “You know what statutory rape is, right?”

“Yes,” he nodded slowly. Something had clicked into place – it was clear where this conversation was going. “But, Belle –”

“My eighteenth birthday isn’t until October,” she interrupted frantically. “Don’t worry, I didn’t tell Emma that, but I’m sure she guessed when I ran out without finishing my burger. I don’t want you to get in trouble for this, Rumple! I wanted to make love with you, too, it wasn’t rape at all! I –”

“Belle, Belle,” he cut her off, drawing her closer and rubbing circles into her back to help her relax, “it’s alright. I’m not going to be arrested for being with you.” He sneered derisively in the direction of the road. “Not that they’d be able to arrest me anyway. You have nothing to worry about.” 

Belle snuggled into his neck, and, though he could still feel tension in her shoulders, he was relieved that she’d finally entered his arms. “Are you sure?” she asked timidly.

He gave into the desire he’d been fighting since she walked in the door and kissed the top of her head. “Entirely. Storybrooke isn’t exactly a normal town, so I believe it’s safe to say that normal laws don’t really apply here. And, even if they did, this is Maine. If Miss Swan had continued, she likely would’ve explained that, here, the age of consent is sixteen, not eighteen.” 

The nuzzling of his chin on her hair uncovered her ear, and he couldn’t resist tracing the shell of it with his lips. She shivered, and he slipped a bit of the skin into his mouth as he murmured, “Besides, you’ll technically be forty-six in October, counting the curse years. I must say, you’ve aged very well, sweetheart.”

Belle laughed against his shoulder, and the rest of the knots in both their spines fell away. He loved to hear her laugh, even more when he knew he’d been the one to cause it. “You look very good for your age, too.”

He chuckled in turn, but didn’t even think about denying her offer of an actual kiss. His lips moved over hers, still open and laughing, until he could taste her smile on his. She wrapped her lips around his upper, suckling it like ripe fruit instead of gnarled skin. He groaned, sliding his tongue inside to flick along her teeth and the roof of her mouth. His eyes fluttered shut, the feeling of her warm and wet and wanting enough to overload his brain. It’d been so long since he’d been a lovesick boy that he’d forgotten how to keep himself from begging like one. 

“I’ve hardly looked good at any age,” he breathed, trying to find the air he’d blown into her mouth. “But thank you.”

She grinned under him, just as breathless and amazed as he, and the way her eyes sparkled caused his heart to skip a beat. He spun her about so that she rested away from him, her head balanced on his shoulder and their fingers twined together by her neck. Gold pressed another short kiss to her temple – these were the moments he’d learned to live for. 

“I’m just glad that this isn’t a problem,” she sighed. “I love touching you too much to give it up for almost a year.” 

Gold brushed her hair back with his fingers and nodded. He hadn’t worried about it in the least, but, now that she mentioned it, he agreed that it would be absolute torture to stay away from her. And he would, to an extant – he wouldn’t have their love tainted by a law that didn’t apply to them. But now that he’d touched her, been inside of her, he’d never be able to give her up.

Belle shifted on his arm. “Say it was illegal, though,” she hummed, mirroring the direction of his own thoughts. “The law says that you couldn’t touch me, correct?”

“Oh, it would be absolutely indecent of me,” he smirked. “What would be the state of the world if people couldn’t trust their own pawnbroker to keep his hands off of a pretty teenager?”

Belle giggled and let him press another kiss to the corner of her mouth. Before he could deepen it, though, she pulled away. “Would it forbid me from touching you, too?”

He chuckled. “And here I didn’t think you appreciated my skill with loopholes.” She reached around to flick his nose, and he nuzzled into her fingers despite the sting before continuing. “Well, I haven’t had much experience with this particular circumstance, so I’m not as well-versed in the details. But I’m sure there’s some sort of technicality that could count against the legal party regardless of who’s actually doing the touching.”

Gold dropped his head to try for her fingers again, but the look in her eyes cut him short. It was almost… disapproving, he thought. Why she would disapprove, or whatever it was she wanted him to understand, he didn’t know, but he was determined to make it better since it was obviously over something that he’d said. 

“Loopholes of this sort work both ways, though, love,” he continued cautiously. “After all, that’s how a lot of sick bastards get away with things.”

Belle had returned to playing with the ends of his hair, but the look hadn’t quite left her eyes yet. She turned her head just an inch towards him, her expression almost shy, and murmured, “You call yourself a sick bastard all the time.”

Gold automatically cringed and opened his mouth to apologize – it was a vicious cycle, him bringing up his evils and her chastising him for it, but he couldn’t figure out how to break it. Now would be a good time, though – she was already worried, and, although he’d calmed her a bit, he obviously wasn’t helping anymore. 

“I – ”

He looked down at Belle’s face, and the apology died in his throat. Belle didn’t look angry. She didn’t even look disappointed. Her eyes had darkened, widened, and, though she bit her bottom lip, her tongue peeked out through the seam. Her fingers had stilled in his hair. 

She’d worn the exact same expression the first time she kissed him. And the second time. And every time after. 

His little Belle was turned on. Aroused by the idea of touching him, and of the law forbidding it. 

His cock hardened, and his breath left him in a whoosh. “Oh.”

Part of Belle’s mouth quirked up, but her eyes remained dark as ever. He trembled, his hands immediately reaching out to touch her, but he reigned himself in – this wasn’t how the game worked. 

Belle hadn’t seemed to notice his almost-slip, though – her gaze was focused entirely on the front of his trousers, and the bulge that he was sure had appeared there. Her tongue darted out to touch her upper lip, and he felt he might fall.

“Belle –”

She cut off his ragged plea with a firm push on his shoulders. His legs really did fall out from under him as he’d anticipated, but he didn’t hit the floor. Somehow, without him noticing it, Belle had walked them back to the desk he’d been working at before, and had him spread-legged on the chair behind it. Her hands traced his pants from knee to thigh, and, this time, he couldn’t keep himself from grasping for her – it was too much, too good, and he’d be spent in five seconds if she kept it up. 

But Belle smacked his hands away, giving him the briefest possible contact with her own skin in the process. He let out an embarrassing whimper at having been denied. It was almost worth it just to see her little grin return, though. 

“No, Rum- Mr. Gold,” she corrected softly, petting his hair softly like she did so often when they were cuddled naked in bed, his head pillowed on her precious breasts while he suckled her. The thought had his balls clenching tighter than he thought possible. “You can’t touch me, remember? I can only touch you. I- I’d hate for you to get arrested.”

Gold blinked at her hesitation, looking for some sign on her face that this wasn’t really what she wanted. He found none. He did, however, see a few beads of sweat – ones that he’d give anything to lick off – dotting the back of her neck. That, and the warring expressions in her eyes had been joined by another.

With a jolt, he realized that she was just as nervous as he was about this. It should have given him pause – instead, it reminded him of how perfect his Belle was, and all he could do was hold onto the sides of the chair and nod.

Belle smiled, still shaky but a little surer now that she knew he was okay with this, and pulled the snap of his pants. Gold didn’t even try to hide the surprise on his face, but, for all the attention Belle was giving him, it didn’t really matter – she was entirely transfixed by the length of flesh attempting to poke out of his boxers. His whole body shook – she’d never given so much attention to his cock before. Granted, that had more to do with his embarrassment than her desires, but the fact remained that he’d never seen her so focused on him.

With determined hands, Belle slid his zipper down the rest of the way and, ever careful and sweet, drew his cock out from the gap she’d made. He was hard – too hard – already. Not that that came as a surprise to him, but to Belle…

The teeth on her bottom lip tightened, and the skin of him did, too.

“You – you’re a lot bigger, than I expected,” she whispered, blushing. “I’m surprised you fit.” 

His fingers flexed. “Belle,” he hoarsely gasped, “if you want me to keep to our… arrangement, you shouldn’t say things like that.”

Some of her cheekiness was back, but he couldn’t say he noticed much more than that when her fingers started tracing him from root to tip past his clothes. 

“Alright,” she agreed. “I won’t say anything else. Besides, there are better things I can do with…”

Her mouth moved again, as if she wanted to say something else, but she turned vividly red and stopped at the last second. He wanted to ask, wanted to lift her face with his fingers and have her tell him what was wrong. He wanted to touch her. 

He wanted to kiss her. 

And, when she pressed her lips to his, he knew that she’d wanted it, too. 

It killed him, but he stayed completely still as she moved her mouth, her hands, all over his body. She was disappointed that he hadn’t kissed her back, but he intended to keep his promise to her – he wouldn’t touch. That she wanted him at all was more of a blessing than he could ever repay – this was just a very small start. 

Still, when she pressed her thumb to his slit, and dragged her teeth all the way down the side of his neck, he couldn’t deny that there was a heavy pain in not being able to tease her, too. 

Her head sat on his shoulder, looking down, as she pumped him in her fist, her knuckles brushing the hair near his stomach with every quick downward stroke. She’d been right in saying that he was too thick for her, the smallness of her palm hardly enough to wrap around all of his base, but the way she twisted her wrist in an effort to give every part of him equal attention more than made up for it. 

“You feel nice,” she sighed into his shoulder. “Is it the same for you, when you touch me?”

He shook his head frantically, fighting past the urge to yelp when she thumbed his balls until they bounced. “Better. Much, much better. You’re always so tight around me.” 

He thought he could feel her shiver, but the sensation was quickly dulled by the addition of her other hand around his tip. She touched slowly, maddeningly soft, and he couldn’t care less that it made his mouth fall open in awe. 

Belle licked her way back up the trail she’d made on his throat and circled his earlobe, still shy and cautious but too erotic for him to give a damn. “Are you ready?” she asked. 

Gold nodded instantly. He didn’t really know what she was asking, but he didn’t really care, either – whatever she wanted to do was fine by him, especially if it meant she’d keep circling her nails over the vein above his bollocks. 

She backed away as soon as his head moved, and he had to grip the counter at her sides to keep from pulling at her hips. Her mouth was wet from the touch of his lips, her face flushed with nervousness and excitement, and the tips of her fingers coated with the first beads of precum. He wanted to be inside her.

“Just…” she started, her voice shaking, “just let me know if I do something wrong.”

He wanted to ask what she was talking about, beg her to sink into his lap and bury him in her body. Just as he opened his mouth, though, he saw her eyes dart back down to his cock, and he knew that that was exactly what she had in mind, too. But not how he’d been thinking.

She sank to her knees, and he clenched the glass worktable hard to keep from toppling. 

“Belle!” he groaned, his voice almost unintelligible under his pleasure. “Are… d’you really wanna do this?”

She raised her face to his again, accidentally grazing the underside of him with her lips as she did. Gold froze, his eyes locked on her and his every thought praying that he hadn’t disgusted her. 

But she didn’t move away. She didn’t stand, or shrink down, or any of the things he’d been fearing. The only visible reaction she had was a widening of her eyes, and a quickening of her breath against the wetness at his tip.

“I’m sure,” she promised.

Before he could so much as think about arguing, she closed her eyes and gently kissed the side of his aching cock. It twitched against her mouth, begging to be put somewhere inside her that was warm and wet and entirely hers. He still waited for her fear, for her to be unnerved by his very obvious lust for every little thing she did, but Belle cut him off with a flick of her tongue. 

“Tell me if you want to stop,” she muttered.

He threw his head back, and spread his legs for her even wider. He hadn’t intended to, but with her breath so close to the underside of his head, he was amazed he hadn’t just spilled himself. “Not gonna fucking happen, love.”

She chuckled, and he felt the blood rush to his fingertips as he tried to hold on. “Good,” she laughed. “Because I’ve wanted to this for a really, really long time.” 

He’d meant to voice his shock. To look at her to confirm that that was the truth, and not just his lust-filled brain playing tricks on him. But when she opened her mouth wide, and pulled him in inch-by-inch until the first half of him was tucked behind her teeth, he lost what short threads of sanity he had left. Her eagerness was more proof than he’d expected to get from her, anyway – he knew better than anyone that words could lie, even though his Belle only told the truth, but getting such a physical reaction from her was more than he’d hoped for in even his most vivid daydreams. 

Her lip were supple as they moved around him, sucking tenderly at every inch of him that passed out of her mouth. He bounced heavily from them when she let him go, soaked with her saliva, and then she was diving back in to take him all over again. He forced himself not to shut his eyes – he’d never believe the look of utter joy on her face otherwise. 

“Need more,” she moaned, using her other hand to grip the hilt of him as she swallowed his head. His toes clenched, fighting to hold onto his control lest he spill himself in her face. However much she seemed to like this, he couldn’t believe she’d want his sticky mess all over her. 

But Belle obviously wasn’t thinking of that at all. Her head bobbed back and forth on him like a swing, taking all of him and letting him go while she tightened her fingers. If he hadn’t been counting those fingers to stay focused, he wouldn’t have noticed when her hand disappeared from him entirely. Or wouldn’t have, at least, if not for the sudden shock of his tip caressing the back of her throat.

He lunged forward, entirely involuntary, and shoved himself hard into her mouth. She gagged, but, rather than withdrawing him, she brought her free hand under him to cradle his balls. He cringed, trying not to thrust into her mouth, but then she traced a finger down the seam around his vein, and he was lost. 

“Good,” she garbled as he plunged out and back in to her cheek. “Wanted all of you.” 

His knees buckled. If he were capable of being objective at all in a moment like this, he would’ve recognized her motions as unskilled (though not unstudied, judging by the concentration in her eyes as she searched for that tender bit of skin behind his balls).

“I love you,” she muttered. 

Gold tightened. It didn’t matter how many times she said it – hearing the words “I love you” from his Belle’s mouth would never cease to amaze him. Saying it around a mouthful of him, though, her eyes fluttering with pleasure and her fingers cupping his arse, made everything that much more intense. He wasn’t going to last much longer, and he knew it. 

“I love you, too,” he rasped. “Always. Just you. Please, Belle, please, I need – ”

“Hey, Gold.”

He almost fell to the floor all over again. Not because of Miss Swan’s entrance, though, but because the sound of her voice had caused Belle to release his cock with a thick pop of her lips. He didn’t think he’d ever jerked his hips forward so hard in his life. 

Gold coughed to clear his voice, even knowing that he’d sound abnormally hoarse regardless. “G-good afternoon, Miss Swan,” he rasped. “What… what can I do for you?”

Emma shifted from one foot to the other. “I, uh, think I freaked out your girlfriend earlier. Belle.” 

Belle rose her head at the sound of her name, both of them going stock still as they waited for Emma to spot her. But the moment didn’t come. He sighed in relief – apparently, while the front of the counter was glass, it was so dusty and filled with junk that Belle was practically invisible behind it. 

His gratitude was short lived, though, as soon as his Belle came to the same conclusion and wrapped her plump lips around his wet prick all over again.

“What did –” He stopped at a particularly hypnotizing bob of her head, but grasped for his consciousness tooth and claw. “What did you say to her?”

Emma sighed at the same moment Belle ducked her head and suckled his balls, and he tried not to shake too badly in front of her. “We were just talking at Granny’s, and I may have accidentally suggested that her relationship with you is… well, illegal.” 

Belle traced something into his upper thigh, but he endeavored to ignore it.  
“Oh really?” he said (and God he hoped the squeak in his voice was just his imagination). 

Emma held her hands up in surrender, though the rest of her body was obviously squared to fight. “Hey, I already said it was an accident. I just wanted to come here and tell you first so you wouldn’t kill me when if she mentioned anything. Actually, maybe I should tell her myself – I don’t want her worrying that I’m gonna arrest her for or you for this. She’s at the library now, right?” 

Belle’s tapping on his thigh was merciless now. He tried to ignore it again, but a sudden realization made him stop. 

He nodded to himself as he focused, and some part of him that was still somewhat sane felt relieved when Emma took it as an answer for her question, too. The rest of him couldn’t be bothered to care, though – his Belle wasn’t just tracing his thigh, she was spelling something. He forced Emma’s incessant muttering into the background as he felt, still humping into her other palm and the delicious heat of her mouth, for the letters she was making: can’t stop… taste too good.

He shouldn’t have looked down, he knew that even as his eyes dropped to look at his darling Belle on the floor. But once he saw her, there was no looking away. 

Her face was contorted with ecstasy, her eyelids fluttering with every flick of her tongue, looking for all the world as if he were the one pleasuring her instead of the other way around. His hands still weren’t touching her, though, and there was no arguing with the sight of his cock disappearing into her mouth, thick and hard and trembling. All it took was one more pluck of her precious pink lips, her hand digging into his trousers to finger his balls, the sensation of her breathless moan against his head as he hit the back of her throat, for him to lose all control. 

Gold bit his tongue to keep from shouting as he came inside her mouth, slapping the inside as he tried to spend every drop down her throat. He could still feel her moaning around his tip, letting him know that she was enjoying it just as much as he was. And if that wasn’t enough, the flat of her tongue spelled out I love you on the underside of his cock, tickling the vein as she let him into her heart. The thought made his vision blur, and he gripped the counter even tighter as she continued to milk him.

“Hey, Gold, you okay?”

Somehow – though how he had no idea – he managed to breathe out a response to her despite his tremors. “Perfectly fine, dearie.”

He didn’t need his vision to know that Emma didn’t believe him, which was lucky for him since he was still seeing white from his orgasm. 

“You sure?” she asked skeptically. “Cause you look… not mad, but definitely something. Which is weird, since I thought you’d try to blow me up after I told you what I’d said to Belle.” 

The woman in question sucked him down, bathing him and bringing him down as methodically as possible. He shunted forward again, even though he was soft and utterly gone now, but he could feel her grin around him all the same.

“Nothing that can’t be straightened out,” he huffed. “Now, I’ve got some business to attend to if you don’t mind.”

The savior stared at him suspiciously for a solid hour it seemed like (but then, Belle was still cleaning him off, and all he wanted was to gather her up in the floor and thank her for how lovely she was). Eventually, though, she stepped away, and headed for the door. Just before she went out, though, she called over her shoulder, almost smirking,

“Belle’s really done a number on you.” 

Gold all but moaned. “Dearie, you don’t know the half of it.” 

He didn’t even wait until she was across the street to collapse on the floor, boneless and weary from having to hide it for so long. His cock bounced free of Belle’s mouth, but, far from being deterred, she only kissed her way up his chest and to his cheek instead. 

Done with their teasing game, regardless of how fun it had been, he yanked her into his lap and held her until she wriggled happily on his flaccid crotch. He hid his whimper valiantly, even when he whispered,

“Don’t look so smug, sweetheart – I’m returning the favor as soon as we get home, legal or not.” 

Belle snorted, but brought her face up to kiss his nose all the same. A speck of white dotted the corner of her lips, and his hand shook as he brushed it off. 

Favor indeed, he thought to himself, sending out a pulse of magic to ward the shop before he collapsed sleepily under his Belle’s hips. It was worth every second.


End file.
